Arrowhead Vol 1 1
Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Arrowhead | Synopsis2 = Arrowhead is on the run from the Army and manages to escape by fleeing into a herd of buffalo that are on the move. However as he moves along, his horse gets it's foot caught in a gopher hole that sends it sprawling. Arrowhead manages to jump from the horse and onto the back of one of the buffalo in order to avoid getting trampled to death. Without a horse to get away, Arrowhead seeks cover while the soldiers search the area for him. They find his horse trampled to death, but not Arrowhead. When one of the soldiers finds the Pawnee warrior hiding in some bushes, Arrowhead kills the soldier in order to escape. He manages to find a hiding spot under a tree to escape the hunting soldiers and eventually finds shelter in a nearby cave. However after a few hours of sleep Arrowhead goes back out into the wilderness to try and find a new horse, as without one he is just a dead man. Unknown to him, a reward poster offering $500 for his capture has gone up prompting those seeking money to also go on the hunt for him. Later, Arrowhead comes across a stallion worthy enough to ride. Arrowhead tries to capture it leading it down a canyon pass. When the horse is attacked by a mountain lion, Arrowhead comes to the horses rescue, killing the big cat. just then some men hunting for Arrowhead get the drop on him, but before they can shoot the horse tramples them to death. Arrowhead decides to let the horse go free, but when it comes back to him he believes that it is an omen that he should ride it. Naming the horse Eagle, Arrowhead then rides his new steed off into the range, two friends with the entire world against them. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Arrowhead Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * United States Army Other Characters: * Eagle Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Sequoya | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Arrowhead | Synopsis4 = Arrowhead rides his horse Eagle to a stream that he knows has fresh water. However when he arrives he sees that a white man has since built a cabin there. Angry at this invasion, Arrowhead prepares to slay the man as he works outside, but stops himself when he sees that he has a wife and child. These mixed emotions confuse him. He begins to ride away when suddenly he hears fighting happening back at the cabin. He rushes back and sees that the people in the cabin are being attacked by Blackfoot warriors, sworn enemies of the Pawnee. Arrowhead comes to their defense, fighting off the Blackfoot but taking an arrow to the chest in the process. The family take Arrowhead in and the owner of the cabin removes the arrow from Arrowhead's chest. With soldiers coming, Arrowhead asks for a hiding place and the people hide him in the attic of the house. The soldiers explain that they are out looking for Arrowhead when they saw the Blackfoot attack their home, but are glad to see that they were able to handle it on their own. However, the scout notices that there is blood dripping from the ceiling. The man of the house tells them that he has a skinned buffalo upstairs drying out and this satisfies them and they leave, although the scout is still suspicious. When they are gone, Arrowhead comes down from the attic and asks why they did not turn him over to the Army. They tell him that it's because he came to their aid when he didn't have to and they finish patching up his wound. However when a soldier and one of the scouts come back because they have had second thoughts about the blood, they go up into the attic. Arrowhead gets the jump on them and slays his would be captors. Paying his leave, Arrowhead reminds the cabin own that he is against all white men, including him, and that he might come back as an enemy. The man who owns the cabin assures Arrowhead that if the time comes he can defend himself and his family. However, as Arrowhead rides off he considers that at least there he will always be accepted as a friend. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Arrowhead Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * United States Army * Blackfoot Other Characters: * Eagle Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}